


Your Lighthouse

by laughing_unintentionally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Baby Danny Mahealani, F/M, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski are Twins, M/M, POV Lydia, POV Stiles, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughing_unintentionally/pseuds/laughing_unintentionally
Summary: the one with all the voicemails





	

“Lydiaaaaa! Why won’t you pick up your phone? I need to tell you about my first frat party. I’m drunk! And I danced with the hottest guy ever! I think I’m in love.”

“Lydiaaaa! My hangover is far too intense right now. I’m sorry if I left you a drunk voicemail last night. Call me back.”

“I just went on the best date of my entire life! He walked me to my apartment door and kissed me goodnight. He discussed Toni Morrison and Maya Angelou with me. He could quote Wes Anderson movies, and his bunny teeth are the cutest things I have ever seen in my entire life. I have hit full blown infatuation.”

“So, remember when we got pulled over and you flirted my way out of a ticket? I was just calling in hopes you could maybe do that over the phone. Oh god! He’s attractive too! I cannot with my life right now. Call me back!”

“Do you think fairies could exist? Would they hate being called fairies? Do you think they prefer to be called Fae? Anyway, my mythology class is going pretty well.”

“So, I was thinking about you the other day. I had this writing assignment about when we felt the most at peace or alive. Well, I wrote about when we used to play tea party, and you’d make me wear a huge sunhat and I made you wear all of mom’s makeup. I miss you. Skype isn’t enough lately, please come visit.”

“But it’s fine! I’m sure he’s happy! Probably in a better place honestly! I’m just…so upset! My poor little heart! It’s just so shattered and broken! Mostly because you WON”T ANSWER MY CALLS!! Seriously?! What if this was a real emergency?! Lydia!”

“I PASSED ALL MY FINALS!! I’M GONNA HAVE A MASTERS DEGREE! WE’RE GONNA BE THE WONDER TWINS THAT TAKE OVER WORLD!! LYDIAAAA!!”

“Do you think dogs have feelings? Like, do they feel just as much as we do?”

“Ok, so I’m standing in the ice cream aisle at the market and Jesus when did there get to be so many flavors! I just want vanilla, but here I am in front of French Vanilla, Fancy Vanilla, Sweet Vanilla, Vanilla Cream, Vanilla Bean, but there’s no plain vanilla! And here I thought Derek liked the most generic and easily findable flavor of all ice creams. Also, who the hell just likes vanilla?”

“Ok, so I’m by this bus stop that has a trash can that has this sweet graffiti art of Frida Kahlo on it and my god is it impressive. Anyway, there’s also this cute little church across the street and like a park with some homeless guys in it. Do you know where I am? I hate this stupid city. Why did you move here?’

“I’m lost again. There’s this brown building with like a gold sign on it and what I think is a school across the street, but honestly it looks more like an old prison building. And ain’t that the truth! I mean, god school really is a prison.”

“I’m leaving you this voicemail so that when you land you’ll know how much I love you. I hope the plane ride wasn’t too exhausting. Boston better treat you right. Also, Derek said that he left you some cookies in your luggage. So, SURPRISE!”

“I’M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!! I’M DRUNK AND I’M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE! YOUR BABY IS GOING TO BE THE MOST LOVED CHILD IN THE WORLD AND YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE BEST MOM!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!”

“Derek told me about the drunk voicemail I left you last night. Sorry about that, I was just so excited and then we were at this bar and someone was talking about their wife being pregnant and I thought about you and then I just started screaming. Anyway, I bought you a crib. It’s already on the way to you. Derek helped pick it out.”

“I’m going to the happiest place on earth! I am so excited! Do you want mouse ears? Should I get Jackson some too? I’m totally getting him some! Also, don’t think I’m not getting my favorite nephew something from there. Derek’s laughing at me. He thinks I’m being too much. He’s wrong.”

“Lyd…He…I…Oh my…Call me back! He asked me and I said yes! And now I’m crying! I called you first! Now to call our parents!”

“I love you sister! I’ll see you in a few hours! Getting in the car right now. Tell Danny that I said hi and that I can’t wait to see my favorite nephew! He’s going to be so excited about our present for him! You and Jackson got some pretty sweet treats too. Gotta go!”

Lydia looked down at her phone as the last message finished playing. Almost a decade of messages from Stiles, and every single one of them showed every bit of his personality. She smiled at her screen, the list of messages and dates showing. She let out a small huff of a laugh before sending the screen into darkness. She stood up, flattening her skirt and looking in the mirror. There was a tear streaming down her cheek, she wiped it away and put on what she hoped seemed like a normal, even smile. There came a knock on the door, and she turned to find Jackson and Danny standing in the doorway.

“Hey,” she whispered.

“Everyone’s been asking for you,” Jackson said back before bending down and wiping Danny’s nose which was just as runny as his eyes.

Lydia turned back to the mirror and took one last look at herself, “Well, let’s not keep them waiting any longer.” She marched her way down the stairs of her and Stiles’ childhood home. She smiled at everyone and accepted their condolences, she laughed at the stories people would tell her of her brother. She made it seem easy, losing him. She had to make it easy or else it just wouldn’t be.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this piece is from the line "I will be your lighthouse when you're lost at sea" in All That - Carly Rae Jepsen. Sorry for all the sad endings I've been giving lately. I'll eventually finish a cute fic.


End file.
